


Evil little Things

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun downtime moment in the Winchester household; a happy little drabble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Exercise in which the first word of your story is the last word of the preceding story written by someone else, and your last word is the inspiration for another writer to start a story...
> 
> First Word: Housewife  
> Last Word: Dean

Evil Little Things, by SbS

 _Housewife dream, my ass…_ Who the heck cooks with something like this? John is facing the beautiful microwave/range/oven appalled. They took  
to this little town because the price of the weekly motel room was more than affordable and also because it was two months before the end of the school year and the boys needed to complete it someplace where no questions were asked.

Sammy is having the time of his life behind his back. John is standing there like a moron with a boxed meal in the hand ready to supposedly heat the damn thing. Except, he doesn’t fucking know how to start the hellish creation standing for an appliance in this oh so clean kitchenette.

Dean is finishing up in the shower, the water stopped running and John panics. He has to get this thing going before one more of his sons  
decide to make fun of his lack of skills and befuddlement in front of various appliances. _Come on John, you’re a Mechanic for god sake, you can figure this out._  
And he manages to open the door and drop the cardboard container on the plate there. And, then… It’s all meaningful looks. He should be able to figure how this things work, and if not to will it to work!

Of course, now he hears some shuffling and both of his kids are behind him trying to peak at the appliance and hoping to figure out what he is  
doing. He wants to groan, but he is a man alright so he withholds the urge. With a wicked smile he instead delegates. “Hey Dean… Good to see  
you buddy. Why don’t you finish here while I take a quick shower too?”  
And with that he stands, all 6’2 of him, pushing the intimidation of his bulky frame as well, just to make sure none of the boys manage a  
retort.

Sam though, well he is his son, you can tell... No more than few steps towards the neat bathroom he can hear his ten year old boy snicker and  
slowly turns. A wicked smile appears on his mouth, slightly hidden by the growth of beard and with a quick step, he is at the side of his kid,  
folding him neatly on the table and making his little ass smart with a good few spanks over his pants. The noise is loud but right away covered  
by the giggling laughter of his boys and his own roaring laughter.

Yeah, John Winchester and household Appliances are not a good mix, they all know it. And with a spring in his steps he heads towards the other  
room before turning a softening gaze to his children still laughing it out. “And, don’t burn anything Dean!”

The End.

 

Thanks for reading, hope it made you smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at SPN_SPANKINGS http://spn-spankings.livejournal.com/171615.html#cutid1 for the Spring 2011 Story Tree   
> And at SPN_Gen http://spn-gen.livejournal.com/2227205.html  
> As well as on my LJ http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/17269.html


End file.
